One or more actuators may be utilized to change, adjust, control, and/or regulate a relative orientation of two structures that are configured to translate and/or rotate relative to one another. As an illustrative, non-exclusive example, an aircraft may utilize an actuator to change an orientation of one or more actuatable components thereof. As a more specific but still illustrative, non-exclusive example, the actuator may be utilized to open and/or close a main landing gear door of the aircraft.
Traditionally, these actuators may be hydraulic actuators and/or motorized actuators. Hydraulic actuators may utilize a pressurized hydraulic fluid that provides a motive force to change the relative orientation of the two structures. Motorized actuators may utilize an electric motor to provide the motive force.
Hydraulic and/or motorized actuators are relatively complex systems that utilize a large number of moving parts, occupy a significant amount of space, and/or are heavy. In some applications, such as aircraft, simpler, smaller, and/or lighter actuators may be desirable, as these may decrease manufacturing costs, maintenance costs, and/or fuel consumption. Thus, there exists a need for improved actuators and/or for systems and methods that include improved actuators.